O Halloween Mais Assustador Que Já Existiu
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Os Halloweens de Harry quase sempre tiveram muito nervosismo. Ele destruiu lordes das trevas, lutou contra trasgos montanheses, etc, etc. Mas bem depois da morte de Voldemort, ele encontra algo bem mais aterrorizante: romaance. TRADUÇÃO


**_O Halloween Mais Assustador Que Já Existiu  
_**

**Original:** The Scariest Halloween Ever

**Autoria:** padfootpuppyeyes

**Tradução: **Silvinha Potter

**Resumo –** Os Halloweens de Harry quase sempre tiveram muito nervosismo. Ele destruiu lordes das trevas, lutou contra trasgos montanheses, compareceu a festas sobre o dia dos mortos, encontrou um assassino em série, foi escolhido para representar a escola em um torneio perigoso, etc, etc. Mas bem depois da morte de Voldemort e de Harry ter deixado a escola, ele encontra algo bem mais aterrorizante do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já tenha encarado antes: romance.

**Disclaimer - **Não é meu, mas se fosse estaria rico!

* * *

Ele podia encarar um duelo com a morte. Ele não se importava em lutar contra o lorde das trevas de todos os dias uma vez ou outra, e trasgos da montanha, gigantes, vampiros e fadas mordentes já haviam deixado de ser um problema.

Mas Harry não tinha idéia alguma sobre como lidar com as mulheres.

Ele simplesmente havia acabado de provar isso mais cedo, na sua tentativa mais recente em um encontro. A noite havia começado bem o bastante, e Linda parecia ser simpática, esperta e sofisticada. Ela era linda, encantada por ele (ou pelo menos pela idéia de sair com ele) e gentil.

Mas o silêncio constrangedor que havia se instalado durante metade do jantar havia sido quase sufocante.

"Eu simplesmente não entendo, Hermione! Quero dizer, essas mulheres são lindas! São perfeitas, mas eu continuo dispensando elas sem razão alguma!"

Hermione suspirou e colocou seu copo de suco de abóbora em um descanso, depois levantou o copo de Harry para colocar um descanso debaixo do copo dele também. O olhar reprovador que ele lhe lançou por causa disso a deixou brava. "Bom, eu não quero anéis nas mesas." Ela murmurou, então afundou no sofá ao lado dele. A brincadeira de travessuras e gostosuras já havia sido feita e o doce ela havia deixado em uma tigela grande em cima da mesinha de café na frente do sofá, e Harry se serviu de alguns chocolates.

"Talvez seja porque você não gosta delas." Ela disse pensativa, recusando o chocolate que ele havia oferecido a ela.

"Como é?"

"Bom, talvez elas sejam perfeitas demais, e você não gosta disso nelas." Hermione explicou, conversando com ele como ela faria com uma criança de dez anos.

"Não, quero dizer, elas são perfeitas pra mim. Amam quadribol, e sapos de chocolate, e gostam de tudo o que eu gosto. Geralmente, elas gostam da mesma comida que eu," Aqui, ele pausou e observou Hermione apanhar o papel do chocolate que ele tinha removido e colocado na mesinha de café e dá-lo a ele para que ele jogasse fora, apontando para a lata de lixo. Revirando os olhos, Harry se levantou e jogou fora o papel antes de voltar para seu lugar com um olhar aborrecido. "E elas não são paranóicas."

"Eu não sou paranóica." Hermione replicou de imediato, os ombros para trás e a cabeça erguida. "Só gosto de ver as coisas organizadas."

"E eu gosto de ver as coisas bagunçadas." Harry declarou, jogando outro papel de chocolate na mesinha de café. Hermione o encarou, e Harry encontrou os olhos dela, os seus verdes rindo para ela.

"Você está abusando, Potter." Hermione provocou, seus olhos sorrindo mas seu rosto tão solene quanto o dele. "Apanha isso."

"E se eu recusar?" Harry perguntou, sabendo que essa era uma conversa sem sentido e aproveitando do mesmo jeito. Ele gostava quando as coisas ficavam confortáveis e relaxantes assim, e se perguntou por que ele não conseguia provocar as outras garotas, aquelas com quem ele realmente queria sair em um encontro, do mesmo jeito que ele fazia com Hermione. Se ele conseguisse fazer isso com as outras, conhecer alguém seria muito mais fácil.

Mas ele conhecia Hermione há tanto tempo que ele nem pensava mais nela como uma garota. Ela era simplesmente Hermione, com seu longo cabelo castanho, que mordia os lábios quando estava pensando, e constantemente tinha que ter tudo organizado. Ele a conhecia do mesmo jeito que conhecia Rony, e ela o conhecia de trás pra frente. Ele não tinha o que esconder dela, e como ele a conhecia tão bem ele sabia exatamente como agir perto dela.

"Então eu terei que te dizer pra levar seus problemas com as mulheres para o Rony." Hermione respondeu, fazendo Harry gemer. Na última vez que ele falou com Rony sobre seus 'problemas com as mulheres', Rony tentou ajeitá-lo com Lola, uma loira com grandes peitos e sem cérebro.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, já to indo jogar o papel fora." Ás vezes Harry sentia nos nervos que Hermione era obsessiva em manter sua casa limpa, mas haviam vezes que Harry apreciava de verdade o esforço que ela colocava na organização da casa. A qualquer hora que Hermione aparecia e limpava sua casa (simplesmente porque a bagunça aa incomodava de verdade) ele realmente conseguia achar as coisas rápido por alguns dias antes da casa ficar bagunçada de novo.

"Bom, você é gay?" Hermione perguntou racionalmente. Pobre Harry, que tinha acabado de tomar um gole de seu suco de abóbora, engasgou por alguns momentos antes de engolir doído e gritar,

"É CLARO QUE NÃO!" Ele ainda ficou tussindo por vários instantes, tentando respirar apropriadamente, antes de continuar. "O que em nome de _Merlin_ fez você perguntar isso?"

"Bom, você não está atraído pelas garotas que deveriam ser perfeitas pra você, então eu achei que a razão por você se sentir tão desconfortável perto delas fosse por você se sentir atraído por homens." Hermione respondeu de forma casual, como se a sexualidade de Harry fosse um tópico discutido por eles todos os dias.

"Hermione, eu _não_ sou, e repito, _NÃO_ sou gay!" Harry disse, chocado por ela Ter simplesmente considerado essa possibilidade. Hermione pareceu escandalizada.

"Bom, tudo certo, Harry, não precisa fazer um estardalhaço em cima disso. Isso é insultar a comunidade gay em grandes proporções! Não há nada de errado em ser homossexual, isso simplesmente significa que você se sente atraído por membros do mesmo sexo."

Harry balançou a cabeça com força. "Acredite em mim, eu não sou."

Hermione estudou o rosto dele por um segundo antes de acenar em aceitação. "Ta legal. Bom, talvez você ache essas pessoas iguais demais a você."

"Iguais demais a mim?" Harry perguntou. "Mas eu não quero que elas sejam iguais a mim? Quero dizer, desse jeito eu consigo entendê-las, e posso fazer coisas que nós dois gostemos, e vamos concordar em diversas coisas."

"Eu não sei. Mas dizem que os opostos se atraem." Hermione respondeu, levantando os ombros.

Harry pensou naquilo por um momento. Hermione era seu oposto em muitas coisas, mas ele não se sentía atraído por ela. Pelo menos, era o que ele achava.

Mas o quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais Harry percebia que talvez ele se sentisse um pouco atraído pelo jeito que ela mantinha as coisas em ordem. E ele meio que gostava do fato dela poder olhar as coisas de forma racional mesmo quando parecia que a razão não fazia sentido algum. E não havia como negar que a discussão leve e confortável deles havia sido confundida com um flerte antes... Era só uma discussão, certo? Ou era flerte?

"Harry? Você ta legal?" Harry olhou para Hermione, viu a preocupação no rosto dela e sentiu que ficava vermelho vivo. Seu coração começou a bater duas vezes mais rápido e as palmas das suas mãos começaram a suar. Essa era só a Hermione! Ele nunca teve essa reação perto dela antes, só perto das garotas.

Mas o que estava acontecendo pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Harry estava reparando que Hermione era de fato uma mulher, uma mulher bem bonita por sinal.

Incerto sobre o que estava sentindo, Harry levantou-se abruptamente, simplesmente dizendo, "Tenho que ir."

"Harry! Você está me preocupando de verdade. Ta tudo bem com você?" Ele não queria deixá-la preocupada com ele, mas ele tinha certeza de que se ele se virasse para encará-la, ela reconheceria o olhar no rosto dele. Ela sempre ria dele por causa da expressão nervosa e intimidada que ele sempre ficava antes de um encontro.

Ainda assim, ela não lhe dava muita escolha. Ele sentiu a mão dela no seu braço sob a jaqueta, e hesitantemente virou-se para olhá-la. Bem na hora, ela percebeu a expressão. As feições dela suavizaram de preocupação para uma emoção que ele não conseguia identificar.

"Harry, por que você está me olhando desse jeito?"

"Que jeito?" ele conseguiu dizer, sua língua enrolada dentro da boca.

"Como se…" Ela só apontou para o rosto dele, incapaz de terminar a frase.

Harry levantou os olhos desconfortável, as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos desviados dela. Ele tinha cada pedaço da criança que era tímida demais para conversar com quem gosta.

Hermione porém conhecia aquele olhar. Ela sabia que apesar de tudo o que ele conseguia entender, Harry não conseguia entender as garotas. Ele não era o cara mais emocional que ela já conheceu, mas claramente ele havia acabado de perceber o que ela já havia notado há muito tempo atrás; as pessoas não comentavam sobre como eles faziam um casal bonito só pelo fato de eles passarem muito tempo juntos. Realmente havia algo mais do que amizade entre eles, e Hermione não podia esperar para ver o que aconteceria agora que ele também sabia.

Mas ela não ia pressioná-lo para nada. Ao invés disso, ela voltou para a rotina confortável com a qual eles estavam acostumados. "Então, jantar na sexta?"

Harry sorriu, feliz por voltar a um território familiar. "Claro. Como sempre. Eu cozinho, afinal você queima tudo quando tenta." Hermione fez sinal de que ia reclamar do último comentário, e Harry simplesmente aumentou o sorriso e disse, "E pedir por encomenda não conta." Hermione xingou e assentiu. "Você vai contar ao Rony que é na minha casa?"

Como em todas as vezes que fica nervosa, Hermione mordeu os lábios. "Na verdade, ele mencionou há alguns dias atrás que ele não poderia ir nessa Sexta, então acho que seremos só nós dois." Ela vasculhou o rosto de Harry atrás de algum sinal de emoção, mas encontrou apenas um leve contentamento.

"Vou me certificar de fazer um jantar pra dois então." Ele respondeu, calçando os sapatos. "Talvez a gente consiga sair e ver um filme depois. Nunca é a mesma coisa com o Rony junto." Era verdade, Rony sempre ficava fazendo perguntas durante os filmes, mas Hermione adorou o convite mesmo assim.

"Claro! Vai ser ótimo. Te vejo na Sexta então?"

"Te vejo na Sexta." Harry respondeu fácil, e se deixou sair. Hermione esperou até ouvir o suave pop que significava que Harry já havia aparatado antes de dar um grito e correr até a lareira com o pó de flu.

Agora, ela só precisava conversar com Rony e pedir pra ele faltar no jantar na Sexta.

* * *

**N / T:**

Depois de muito (muito!!) tempo, volto com mais uma tradução, espero que gostem! Mas de qualquer jeito deixem uma opinião, ok??

Obrigada! XD

Silvinha Potter


End file.
